This invention relates to a process for producing secondary alkyl primary amines from n-paraffin oximes. More particularly, it relates to a process for preparing secondary alkyl primary amines having from about 10 to 50 or about 10 to about 13 or 14 to 50 carbon atoms from a composition containing principally n-paraffin oximes of about 10 to 50 or 10 to 13 or 14 to 50 carbon atoms which are contaminated with corresponding ketones and nitroso halides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,575 describes a process for producing n-paraffin oximes having from 10 to 13 carbon atoms by photonitrosation of n-paraffins. The product produced by this process can contain up to 95 percent or more of the desired oximes. However, there are present in the product stream by-products comprising principally ketones and gem nitroso halides having from 10 to 13 carbon atoms. Typically, this product stream will contain from about 3 to about 5 wt. percent each of these ketones and nitroso halides. If desired, one can separate the oximes from the ketones and nitroso halides prior to the hydrogenation reaction. However, commercial considerations prompt the development of a process whereby this separation step can be avoided. U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,275 describes the preparation of n-paraffin oximes of 14 to 50 carbons where the process is conducted in the presence of a halogenated organic solvent and where the product is contaminated with ketones.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an efficient process for preparing C.sub.10 to C.sub.50 or C.sub.10 to C.sub.13 or C.sub.14 to C.sub.50 secondary alkyl primary amines from corresponding n-paraffin oxime compositions which are contaminated with corresponding ketones and nitroso halides.
It is another object of this invention also to convert the contaminants into secondary alkyl primary amines.
Still another object is to obtain these secondary alkyl primary amines by a process which inhibits the formation of undesirable secondary and tertiary amines.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the invention which appears below.